theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Twiright Prank
Twiright Prank es una canción lanzada por Akuno-P en el álbum La Hija del Mal ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack el 03 de Febrero del 2010 y, más tarde, publicada en Nico Nico Douga el 03 de Agosto del mismo año. Es la quinta canción en la Serie de La Hija del Mal, mostrando el encuentro de Riliane y Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche con un demonio. Argumento En EC 491, El Rey Arth de Lucifenia acaba de morir y sus dos hijos, la Princesa Riliane y el Príncipe Alexiel, tienen apenas 6 años cuando, jugando en la playa, se encuentran con un espejo dentro de una caja oculta en la playa, del que sale un demonio. El demonio, que dice estar hambriento, es atendido por el príncipe Alexiel, quien en gratitud recibe un “secreto” por parte del demonio: “Escribe un deseo en un pergamino, colócalo en una botella de cristal, déjala a la deriva del océano, y un día tu deseo será realidad”. Por otro lado a Riliane, que no le compartió de su merienda, termina por poseerla… ¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacia ese demonio en la playa? Sucede que para ese tiempo había un ministro en Lucifenia, Presi Rogzé, que anhelaba el puesto de primer ministro, pero no podía obtenerlo debido a su rivalidad con quien tenía el puesto: El primer ministro Genesia. Presi recibe la oferta por parte de su hermana, la Reina Prim Marlon, de ayudarle y de paso conseguir el título de Primer Ministro. La idea era conseguir que el príncipe Alexiel, sucesor al trono del recién fallecido Arth, fuera poseído por el demonio de la Gula para así poder manipularlo y hacer que Presi se convirtiera en su guardián, llegando finalmente al puesto de primer ministro. Sin embargo algo salió mal durante el plan y la princesa Riliane fue la poseída. Para solucionarlo Presi decidió argumentar contra el resto de ministros que el testamento que dejaba a Alexiel como sucesor era falso, y que el verdadero sucesor era Riliane, pero viendo que nadie le creía decidió que solo había una forma de hacer que Riliane ascendiera al trono: matar a Alexiel y a los Tres Héroes, que interferían en su camino. Su plan terminó por fracasar, y Presi fue asesinado por dos de los tres héroes, Elluka y Mariam. Pero la Reina Anne, asustada por lo que habían intentado hacerle a su hijo, decidió declararlo públicamente muerto y darlo en adopción al otro de los tres héroes, Leonhart Avadonia. Poco después Elluka exorcizó el demonio que Riliane tenía dentro, haciéndole perder todos sus recuerdos sobre su hermano… La maldad de Riliane pronto seria registrada en la historia, todos la reconocerían como “La hija del mal”, y todos hablarían de la princesa en el futuro. Su sirviente, Allen, quedaría oculto por el resto de los tiempos, nadie conocería sus acciones y su vida siempre quedaría como un misterio. Letra Kanji= なにもないところで 突然つまずいて泣き出した 大丈夫　それはきっと 悪い夕暮れのいたずらよ 早く帰らなきゃ 暗くなる前に 水平線の向こうで アクマがニコリと笑ってた 「私の黒いお腹に 君たちを入れて遊ぼうよ」 早く帰らなきゃ 食べられる前に 砂浜に隠してた 小さな箱は 夜の闇　包まれて もう二度と見つからない 夕焼けを二人で 半分ずつ分け合おう 私は昼 僕は夜 手をつなげばオレンジの空 三度目の鐘の音は アクマが目を覚ます合図 物欲しそうな顔をして ジロリとこちらを見つめてる 私のおやつは あげないからね！ お腹が空いたとアクマが とても悲しそうな顔をした 「世界を全て呑み込んでも 私のお腹はふくれないの」 かわいそうだから おやつを分けてあげる 「ありがとう王子様 お礼にこの海の 小さな秘密を こっそり教えてあげましょう」 夕焼けを二人で 半分ずつ分け合おう 後で君にも教えてあげる この海の素敵な秘密 夕焼けを二人で 半分ずつ分け合おう 私は昼 僕は夜 手をつなげばオレンジの空 |-| Romaji= Nani mo nai tokoro de Totsuzen tsumazuite nakidashita Daijoubu sore wa kitto Warui yuugure no itazura yo Hayaku kaeranakya Kuraku naru mae ni Suiheisen no mukou de Akuma ga nikori to waratte'ta "Watashi no kuroi onaka ni Kimitachi wo irete asobou yo" Hayaku kaeranakya Taberareru mae ni Sunahama ni kakushiteta Chiisana hako wa Yoru no yami tsutsumarete Mou nido to mitsukaranai Yuuyake wo futari de Hanbun zutsu wakeaou Watashi wa hiru Boku wa yoru Te wo tsunageba ORENJI no sora Sandome no kane no ne wa Akuma ga me wo samasu aizu Monohoshisou na kao wo shite Jirori to kochira wo mitsumete'ru Watashi no oyatsu wa Agenai kara ne! Onaka ga suita to akuma ga Totemo kanashisou na kao wo shita "Sekai wo subete nomikonde mo Watashi no onaka wa fukurenai no" Kawaisou dakara Oyatsu wo wakete ageru "Arigatou ouji sama Orei ni kono umi no Chiisana himitsu wo Kossori oshiete agemashou" Yuuyake wo futari de Hanbun zutsu wakeaou Ato de kimi ni mo oshiete ageru Kono umi no suteki na himitsu Yuuyake o futari de Hanbun zutsu wakeaou Watashi wa hiru Boku wa yoru Te wo tsunageba ORENJI no sora |-| Español= En un lugar vacío, sin nada alrededor, de repente tropecé y comencé a llorar Esta bien, solo debe ser una broma del travieso crepúsculo Rápido, hay que volver a casa, antes de que oscurezca Mas allá del horizonte del lago el demonio se burla malvadamente "Déjame que te trague en mi barriga negra para que podamos jugar juntos" Rápido hay que volver a casa, antes de ser comidos El pequeño cofre que escondimos en la playa Ha sido absorbido por la oscuridad, y ya no se puede encontrar Dividamos el crepúsculo entre los dos Yo seré el día y Yo seré la noche. Cuando juntemos nuestras manos, haremos un hermoso cielo naranja La tercera campanada es la señal que nos da el demonio para despertar, con una mirada de avaricia así es como nos mantiene vigilados No voy a compartir mi merienda contigo Diciendo que tenia hambre, el demonio puso cara de miseria "Incluso si me comiera el mundo mi hambre no saciará" Me siento muy mal por él, así que he de compartir mi merienda "Gracias, noble príncipe Como paga de tu generosidad, te diré un pequeño secreto que guarda el océano" Dividamos el crepúsculo entre los dos No te preocupes, luego te diré el maravilloso secreto del océano Dividamos el crepúsculo entre los dos Yo seré el día y Yo seré la noche. Cuando juntemos nuestras manos, haremos un hermoso cielo naranja Canciones Relacionadas La Hija del Mal Esta canción detalla la vida posterior de Riliane, mostrando cómo ella crece para ser una princesa tirana y es finalmente derrocada por su propio pueblo. El Sirviente del Mal Esta canción detalla la vida posterior de Alexiel, mostrando la forma en que crece hasta convertirse en el sirviente de Riliane, Allen Avadonia, y se sacrifica por el bien de ella. Mensaje de Arrepentimiento Esta canción relata las acciones de Riliane después de La Hija del Mal, detallando su arrepentimiento y los esfuerzos para hacer frente a lo que ha hecho por medio del mensaje. Álbumes GeminiofCharm.jpg|La Hija del Mal ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack|link=La Hija del Mal ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack 200px-EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest 200px-Cover2.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Apariciones Personajes= |-| Localizaciones= |-| Eventos= |-| Grupos= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *La palabra twiright es un derivado del Inglés de la palabra "crepúsculo", en su blog, Mothy cambia nuevamente la ortografía para crear un acrónimo de las palabras "giro" y "justo". *La canción es interpretada por 'R'in y 'L'en, con Alexiel entregando su merienda al Demonio mientras Riliane no, lo que refuerza el juego de palabras. *La "broma" realizada en la canción se refiere al plan ideado por Abyss I.R., que a propósito la creó para ser atacados por el Demonio. *El título en inglés de la canción, "Day and Night (Día y Noche)", se refiere a la decisión de los gemelos para dividir el día y la noche entre ellos. Curiosidades *Un cuento corto se creó a base de los acontecimientos de la canción incluido en Entreacto del Mal: Guía Mundial de La Hija del Mal. *En la canción PV, una silueta del Demonio de la Gula aparece en forma de Banica Conchita. *El secreto del océano se menciona también en Mensaje de Arrepentimiento, donde Riliane recuerda que Alexiel le contaba sobre la leyenda; su papel y su origen está más interiorizado en las novelas La Hija del Mal: Clôture of Yellow y La Hija del Mal: Wiegenlied of Green. *La división del día y de la noche de los gemelos se refleja en sus destinos, con Riliane siendo la cara pública odiada por todos, mientras que su hermano sería relativamente desconocido y sus actos sombríos oscurecen la historia. *La canción fue compuesta originalmente para la obra de teatro, interpretada por Shimoda Asami. *El apellido de Seth Twiright contiene el mismo sentido y el juego de palabras en crepúsculo como la canción, aunque los dos son completamente diferentes de la serie y no tienen ninguna otra conexión aparente. Galería Canción PV= Riliane joven.PNG|Riliane, de joven, jugando con su hermano pero ella se lastima Allen joven.PNG|Allen, de joven, descubre al Demonio y le dice a su hermana que tienen que correr Riliane, Allen y Banica.jpg|Riliane y Alexiel se toman de las manos y la sombra del Demonio se muestra sobre ellos Caja Negra de Twiright Prank.PNG|La pequeña caja negra que encontraron en la playa Riliane y Allen 2.png|Los gemelos dividen el día y la noche entre ellos, siendo Riliane el día y Allen la noche Riliane (Princesa).PNG|Una Riliane mayor, la Princesa Allen (Sirviente).PNG|Un Allen mayor, el Sirviente Demon.PNG|El Demonio, agradecido, le cuenta a Allen el secreto del mar Riliane y Allen 3.jpg|Allen le cuenta el secreto del mar a Riliane en:Twiright Prank fr:Twiright Prank Categoría:Canciones Categoría:La Hija del Mal Categoría:Gula Categoría:Soberbia Categoría:Canon